


Среди снегов

by LadyBacchante



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Джон зализывает раны после нападения волков. Артур решает его навестить.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 10





	Среди снегов

Тёплый поток воздуха несильно пощекотал его щёку, и Джон, не размыкая век, понял, что рядом кто-то есть.

Человек навис над ним, совсем близко, но почему-то не пытался его разбудить, просто молча наблюдал. От него исходила смесь разных запахов: дешёвого алкоголя, крови, жевательного табака и ещё чего-то терпкого, похожего на естественный аромат человека. Определённо мужской, очень знакомый аромат. Джон, стараясь не выдать себя, дышал им и вяло отгонял подальше мысли о том, почему ему так не хочется открывать глаза.

Причина проста. Он чертовски, до изнеможения, устал, а присутствие было тихим и успокаивающим, что совершенно не вязалось с обычным поведением человека, которого Джон Марстон, конечно же, почти сразу узнал.

Под веками уже светло. Они расстались, должно быть, не так давно, и Джон ещё помнил тепло твёрдого плеча, на котором его болтало, словно подстреленного вилорога. И вот, он снова рядом… чтобы что? Поиздеваться? Едва живой от переохлаждения и ослабленный ранами, Джон не был уверен, что сможет как обычно дать ему отпор.

Горячее дыхание снова коснулось натянувшейся от ран кожи, но это вовсе не показалось Джону чем-то неприятным. Всего лишь лёгкий импульс, как если бы его аккуратно погладили шершавыми кончиками пальцев. Теми самыми, которые без колебаний жмут на спусковой крючок и отнимают жизни — и не всегда причина того стоит.

Это то, чем все они были.

Джон, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул, когда выдох неожиданно прошёлся по ресницам, и тут же понял, что его раскрыли.

Послышалось недовольное ворчание.

— Я вижу, что ты не спишь, — произнёс Артур, и Джон, неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, успел увидеть, как он, стянув перчатки, плюхнулся на стул возле кровати. — Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо, но лгун из тебя всегда был никудышный, Марстон.

Джон, за неимением выбора, тяжело вздохнул и наконец открыл оба глаза. В отличие от него, полностью измученного злоключениями в этом богом забытом заснеженном аду, Артур Морган выглядел совсем неплохо. Мороз подрумянил его золотистое от загара лицо, а тёплая зимняя одежда сделала и без того крепкую фигуру ещё внушительнее. Любой, кто взглянул бы на него, не удивился, узнай, что недавно Артур без особых усилий протащил на себе взрослого мужчину с вершины до подножия горы. И это в сугробах, которые Джону временами доставали почти до колен.

Артур, казалось, был не только самым сильным среди них, но единственным, кто мог бы приспособиться к чему угодно: песчаным бурям Нью-Остина и до костей пробирающим метелям Амбарино. Открытым зеленым просторам Внутренних земель и непроходимым лесам Гризли-Вест. Этот человек везде находил своё место.

Откровенно говоря, Джона такая способность Артура раздражала. Может быть, потому что он сам был глупцом и не мог ничего поделать со своей завистью. Ему не удалось найти места даже в собственной семье — рядом с женщиной, которая его любила, и ребёнком, который нуждался в отце.

Джон бросил на Артура взгляд исподлобья. Судя по наклону головы и внимательному прищуру, тот в точности знал, чего касались его мысли. И наверняка в душе наслаждался. Не будучи дураком, Джон уже давно понял, что по какой-то необъяснимой причине его страдания доставляли Артуру Моргану извращенное удовольствие.

В конце концов Джон вздохнул ещё тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз, и отвернулся, глядя в деревянный потолок.

— Я мёртв, и ты — моё наказание за грехи?

Он готов был поспорить, что губы Артура, обрамленные подросшей темно-рыжей щетиной, скривились в еле заметной ухмылке.

— Хм, может быть. Если ты умрёшь, то всяко попадёшь в ад, и я определённо буду там. Как видишь, я рядом с тобой, так что всё возможно.

— Не понимаю, почему я удивлён, — с лёгкой горечью произнёс Джон. — В самом деле, Артур. Иногда тебе удаётся сделать что-нибудь хорошее, я имею в виду — по-настоящему хорошее, и я почти начинаю… любить тебя? А потом ты каким-то чудом умудряешься всё разрушить, — он, стараясь не потревожить раны, повернул к нему голову и добавил многозначительно: — Прямо как сейчас.

Артур всё с тем же прищуром покачал головой.

— Как грубо. А я-то слышал, что люди, прошедшие через мучения, становятся добрее к ближним. Может, зря мы пристрелили твоих пушистых приятелей? Похоже, помучали они тебя недостаточно.

— Что за… — Джон давно привык к грубости Артура, но сейчас не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. — Знаешь, я бы посмотрел на тебя, после того, как твоим лицом пообедала стая волков.

— Да хватит ныть, ковбой. Тебя и надкусили едва. Твоё счастье, что не очень-то ты им пришёлся по вкусу.

Что-то в голосе Артура привлекло его внимание. Джон сразу сказал себе, что ему почудилось, совершенно точно почудилось, но всё-таки, не сдержавшись, тайком пригляделся к тому, кого в детстве считал старшим братом. Он сидел неподвижно, чуть откинувшись на спинку стула — небрежная поза, которая так хорошо сочеталась с его язвительной ироничностью. Вот только сейчас ничего этого не осталось. Артур Морган выглядел сосредоточенным, серьёзным, почти мрачным. И он тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на Джона.

В полном молчании их взгляды встретились.

В эту секунду Марстон, неожиданно для самого себя, задумался, почему вообще Артур пришёл к нему.

Это было необъяснимо. А ещё более необъяснимым было то, что Джон вдруг испытал странное смятение. Заставив себя не дрогнуть, он медленно отвёл глаза.

— Может, тебе стоит пойти и заняться чем-нибудь полезным, а не сидеть у постели больного дурака, которым даже волки побрезговали пообедать? — удалось ему выдавить спустя несколько мгновений.

Артур ответил не сразу. Это натолкнуло Джона на глупую идею о том, что он тоже оказался сбит с толку. И что вообще происходило? Неужели Артур на самом деле, то есть — _на самом деле_ — беспокоился о нём? Джон бы побился об заклад, что это Эбигейл или Датч заставили его тащиться за ним в горы. В этом просто не было никакого смысла.

Морган наконец подал голос.

— Для того, кто целый день и всю ночь бился в лихорадке, ты много болтаешь, — проворчал он, снимая шляпу и стряхивая с неё успевший растаять снег. — В отличие от вашего спящего высочества, мы с Чарльзом сходили на охоту и привезли мистеру Пирсону несколько трофеев. Так что снова спасибо мне — ты не умрёшь. По крайней мере, не от голода.

— Артур Морган, я горжусь тобой, — произнёс Джон почти искренне. От мыслей о еде, даже о том жутком рагу, которое неизменно готовил Пирсон, у него заныло в желудке. — Теперь, знаешь… Пожалуйста, пойди и займись чем-нибудь ещё.

Артур подался вперёд.

— О да, я как раз собирался пойти в свою комнату и немного отдохнуть, — он с отсутствующим лицом ткнул пальцем в койку. — Поэтому не мог бы ты немного подвинуться?

Озадаченный, Джон собрал все силы и слегка приподнялся над подушкой. То ли из-за боли, то ли из-за присутствия Артура, который всё ставил с ног на голову, он не сразу заметил, что его перенесли в другое помещение. Смутно помнилось, что поначалу ему выделили жёсткую койку где-то в амбаре, рядом с остальными, и болтовня членов банды хоть немного помогала ему отвлечься от боли. Эта же комнатушка была маленькой, очень укромной, и, очевидно, находилась в отдалении. Очень в духе того, что обычно приходилось на долю Артура.

Джон закряхтел, чувствуя, как его покидают силы, и упал обратно.

— Они положили меня в твою комнату? — спросил он Моргана. — Зачем?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Пришлось. Свенсон уже начал читать над тобой заупокойную службу. Кроме того, здесь намного теплее. В соседней комнате Хозия затопил камин.

Джон не мог не ощутить себя пристыженным. Вот оно как. Артур всего лишь пришёл в свою комнату, чтобы отдохнуть, а не что-то другое… Что-то, о чём Джон вообще-то даже не думал. Точно не думал. Он нахмурился.

— Я не просил об этом.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Артур.

Пока Джон упивался своим унижением, он встал и расстегнул пальто, а потом, отойдя подальше от кровати, стал небрежно стряхивать с него капли влаги. Его фигура заслонила солнечный свет, льющийся из окна. Это позволило Джону рассмотреть его получше, и результат оказался несколько другим, чем в начале их разговора.

Может, по лицу Артура и нельзя было сказать, как он изнурен, но отпечаток усталости отчетливо виднелся в его осанке. Широкие плечи слегка опущены, спина сгорблена. Джон подумал о том, сколько же они с Хавьером его искали — уж точно не меньше часа, а то и больше. Перед этим они нашли этот дом, который вряд ли достался малой кровью. И будто этого было мало, Пирсон отправил Артура на охоту, просто потому, что он, как обычно, оказался одним из тех немногих, кто ещё мог твёрдо стоять на ногах.

Ко всему прочему, какой-то дурак занял его кровать.

— Эй, Артур, — тихо позвал Джон. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— А, кто бы говорил, — отмахнулся Артур, не глядя на него. — Я в порядке. Просто… устал. Такое бывает, когда спасаешь одну кисейную барышню за другой. Хотел немного поспать, прежде чем объявится следующая.

Джон не сдержал улыбки, хоть она далась ему с трудом.

— Мне очень жаль тебя. И что за другая барышня?

Артуру, казалось, понравилось, что он не стал спорить.

— Некая миссис Адлер, — ответил он, растягивая звуки так, как только он и умел. Джон всегда удивлялся тому, как у него это получается. Речь Артура было ни с чьей другой не спутать, он бы мгновенно узнал этот голос даже не слышав его десятки лет.

— Миссис Адлер? — переспросил Джон. — Это её дом?

— Эта развалина? Нет, это заброшенный шахтёрский городишко. Повезло нам, что его всё ещё не смело метелью. Миссис Адлер, Сэди… жила неподалёку. Пока их ранчо не нашли чёртовы О’Дрисколлы, а потом чёртов Мика, а потом чёртовы мы с Датчем. О’Дрисколлы прикончили мистера Адлера, сунули в повозку, и заперли его жену в подвале, напугав до полусмерти, если не сделали чего похуже… Мы спасли вдову, потом ограбили её и сожгли дом. Ну, знаешь, — Артур закончил возиться с пальто и, не снимая его, снова упал на стул возле Джона. — Одно доброе дело и два отвратительных. Всё как всегда.

Выслушав последние новости, Джон тяжело вздохнул. Действительно, как всегда — куда бы они ни бежали, всюду дела шли наперекосяк.

— Веселитесь без меня, — заключил он. Бессмысленно было говорить что-то другое, они оба понимали всё без слов.

— Ну, ты тоже не скучал, — Артур указал подбородком на его забинтованную голову. — Давай начистоту. Ты хоть одного подстрелил?

— По крайней мере того, кто меня поцарапал.

— Ах, это уже лучше. Хороший мальчик, — протянул он на длинном выдохе, отчего у Джона почему-то мурашки пробежали по хребту. — Да ладно, выглядит не так плохо, как ты думаешь. Не переживай.

— Да, — невесело усмехнулся Джон, подавив странное ощущение. — И почему-то я уверен, что на самом деле ты думаешь, что это выглядит ужасно.

Артур поднял ладони в защитном жесте.

— Я просто пытался быть деликатным.

— Серьезно? Кто ты и что сделал с Артуром Морганом, которого я знаю?

Артур фыркнул, как обиженный жеребец, а Джон слабо рассмеялся.

Этот разговор казался таким нормальным, что он даже почувствовал себя лучше, кроме того, ему странным образом понравилась картина перед его глазами. Артур улыбался. Пусть далеко не так открыто, как стоило, но кто сейчас мог позволить себе такую роскошь? Они застряли в снежном аду, полностью отрезанные от других людей, лишенные того, чего они с таким трудом добивались все эти годы. Их лучшее время осталось в Блэкуотере, и Джон был не в силах избавиться от предчувствия, что дальше ждали только большие разочарования. Может, так на него влиял опиум, любезно предложенный преподобным Свенсоном.

Джон, сам удивленный своей наглостью, коснулся колена Артура, привлекая его внимания.

— Артур, я серьезно. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Артур странным взглядом проследил за его движением, потом моргнул и вскинул глаза на Джона.

— Вот именно, — низко сказал он. — Так что тебе лучше поскорее встать на ноги и убраться из моей постели.

Последние слова повисли между ними, отдавая странной недосказанностью. Джон убрал руку, сцепив обе на груди в замок. На мгновение он почувствовал себя… как там говорит Хавьер? Maldito idiota. Может, он подцепил от волков какую-нибудь заразу — до него доходили слухи, что временами люди умирали не от самих укусов, а от того, что передавалось через слюну в человеческое тело. Тогда, должно быть, помутнение рассудка — первый симптом.

— Извини, — выдавил из себя Джон, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым. — Я постараюсь прийти в себя как можно быстрее.

Артур сморщил нос.

— Не бери в голову… — на его лице отразилась непонятная борьба — смесь неловкости и сосредоточенности — потом он, чуть поколебавшись, сказал: — Датч хочет ограбить чёртов поезд. Снова. Мы обшарили лагерь О’Дрисколлов и нашли там кучу динамита. Сегодня или завтра — пойдём на дело.

Джон ошеломленно приоткрыл рот.

— Нет! — под жёстким взглядом Артура он понизил голос и повторил уже тише: — Нет, Артур. Разве это по плану? А как насчет того, чтобы отправиться на Запад? Как насчет ранчо в глухомани? У нас на хвосте десятки проклятых пинкертонов, которые только и ждут, когда мы засветим свои задницы. Я думал, мы хотим залечь на дно!

Небольшим облегчением для Джона было то, что Артур тоже явно не пребывал в восторге от этой затеи. Но его вера в Датча… Нет, _их_ вера в Датча была слишком сильна.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы уже на дне, просто… — Артур неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Просто не так, как мы себе представляем.

— Ничего не понимаю. Разве не он постоянно нам твердил, что месть — забава для дураков? Ты с ним говорил?

— Хозия разговаривал, — Артур, конечно, понял, кого Джон имел в виду. — И ничего. Как бы эта заварушка нас не доконала. Я просто… надеюсь, Датч знает, что делает.

— Может, он знает. Но мы не знаем, хорошо это для нас или нет.

Джон едва успел закрыть рот, когда огромная пятерня Артура потянулась к нему. Щуря глаза, он ждал, пока тяжёлая рука превратит его спутанные грязные волосы в воронье гнездо. Нагладив Джона, словно кота, Морган грубовато пихнул его обратно на подушку.

Марстон прошипел ругательство, почувствовав лёгкую вспышку боли в правой щеке.

— Не умничай, малыш Джон, — нарочно проворковал Артур. — Тебе это вредно.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как только последовать его словам, но в груди Джона поселилась пустота. Спокойная жизнь казалась такой близкой — он знал, что Эбигейл уже вовсю строила планы, мечтала о своём уголке, о том, как Джек станет тем, кем никогда бы не смогли стать его родители. Каждый в банде мечтал зажить другой жизнью, начать всё с чистого листа. Джон скользнул взглядом по Артуру, чьи глаза после признания потускнели. Он, конечно, был в курсе, как сильно банда надеялась на деньги Блэкуотера, и переживал не столько за себя, сколько за остальных. Джон давно заметил за ним привычку взваливать на свои плечи чужие заботы.

Иногда это тоже раздражало. Когда касалось жизни самого Джона.

Вот только о том, что чувствовал сам Артур, мало кто знал. Он всегда был таким. Так же, как и все его обиталища, находящиеся на отшибе палатки, комнаты, спрятанные в самых дальних углах домов. Женщины, о которых он не упоминал, а потом молча оплакивал. Джон ощутил, как в нём поднимается обида, но усилием воли подавил её.

Артур сейчас сидел перед ним. Он поделился с ним тем, что его тревожило. И показал ему это выражение на лице, которое было ничем другим, кроме как растерянностью. Кто мог похвастаться тем, что видел Артура Моргана растерянным?

Джон поймал себя на том, что размышляет о чертовски странных вещах. Артур тоже выглядел задумчивым, но по нему невозможно было сказать, что именно его занимает.

— О чём думаешь? — осторожно спросил Джон.

Артур поднял на него ярко-голубые глаза.

— Ты хочешь знать?

— Иначе я бы не спрашивал. Или это секрет?

— Вообще-то нет, — Артур почесал подбородок правой рукой, которой держал обе перчатки. — Просто мне казалось, что тебе неинтересно, о чём я думаю.

Джон напрягся. Ему был знаком этот тон, и он уже пожалел, что завёл речь о том, что они так старательно обходили стороной — о правде.

— И почему? — уже без особого желания уточнил он.

— Потому… — Артур качнулся на стуле, и тот заскрипел под его весом. — Потому что если бы тебе было интересно, о чём я думаю, ты бы не сбежал из банды на целый год, как трусливый пёс.

Вот оно. Джон закатил глаза и попробовал перевернуться набок, но всё тело тут же пронзило болью, и он со стоном лёг обратно. Артур даже не усмехнулся.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Сейчас? — Джон ненавидел себя за то, как жалобно это прозвучало.

— Почему нет? Сейчас ты прикован к постели и уж точно никуда не сбежишь.

Джон, исключительно назло ему, откинул одеяло и свесил дрожащую босую ногу с кровати.

— Тогда я сейчас уйду. Дай мне минуту. И знаешь что? Даже метель меня не остановит.

В лице Артура промелькнуло что-то похожее на любопытство, и он, скрестив руки на груди, снова качнулся на стуле — туда и обратно.

— Ну… — задрав голову, сказал он в потолок. — Тогда вперёд. Жаль, придётся сказать Эбигейл, что ты утонул. Но, я полагаю, она это как-нибудь переживёт.

— О чём ты, чёрт побери, говоришь?

Джон немного, совсем без надежды, ожидал, что Артур силком заставит его лечь, но ничего такого не происходило, а его голая ступня уже начала замерзать.

Артур мотнул головой в ответ, однако Джон слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не заметить игривый блеск ярких глаз.

— Артур?..

— Бедный малыш Джонни, — вздохнул Морган, все ещё играя в невинность. — Неужели он не знает, что такое снег? Все эти снежные сугробы там, за окном? — он резко повернулся в его сторону, разговаривая с ним как с ребёнком. — Тогда я открою ему страшную тайну. Весь этот снег, — его рука взметнулась вверх, как будто обрисовывая огромные снежные просторы, — всё это — вода. Если мы растопим весь снег вокруг нас, то окажемся в море. Вода. Понимаешь? Вода, кругом вода.

— Артур Морган, ты…

— Самый уродливый ублюдок на Диком Западе? Я знаю.

— Ты…

В уголках его глаз показались глубокие морщинки, и Джон понял, что сейчас Артур Морган рассмеётся. Вот прямо сейчас. И он это увидит. Эта мысль согрела его так, как не смог бы даже растопленный камин в соседней комнате.

А потом, всё разрушив, из-за двери раздался голос Датча.

— Артур! Артур, оставь Джона в покое, дай ему отдохнуть. Иди сюда. Поезд скоро прибудет на место.

Огонёк в ярком взгляде Артура мгновенно изменился — из тёплого и сияющего он сделался стальным, как ствол револьвера. Бурлящее ощущение в груди Джона исчезло вместе с ним.

Артур, не распыляясь, встал и натянул успевшие высохнуть перчатки. Он всё ещё смотрел на Джона.

— Просто подумай об этом, — продолжая их прерванный разговор, протянул он. — Море… море снега. В котором так легко утонуть. Надеюсь, хоть это удержит тебя на месте.

Момент был разрушен.

Джон покачал головой и засунул ногу обратно под плед, заметив, что Артур проследил за ней строгим взглядом. На одно мгновение Марстон вообразил, как эта громадная рука, трепавшая его по волосам, ловко хватает его за голую лодыжку. Это было уже не просто странно, а удручающе… тревожно.

— Убирайся, — шутливо сказал Джон, подавая Артуру шляпу, которая лежала рядом с ним на прикроватном столике. — И постарайся не умереть там.

Артур принял её, чуть задержавшись.

— Чего ради? — он нахлобучил шляпу на голову и поморщился. — Кажется, мы все уже в аду.

— Клянусь, когда я встану на ноги, я надеру тебе зад за эти слова. Хватит ныть, Артур Морган.

Артур изобразил кислую гримасу, что, видимо, следовало расценивать как признание им своего поражения. В этот раз.

— Расправиться со мной ты всегда успеешь, Джон Марстон. Я всегда прямо здесь, — он наклонил голову, и потёртая шляпа почти полностью закрыла его лицо. — Рядом с тобой. В самом аду.

— Иди к дьяволу, Артур.

— Я буду очень разочарован, если не встречу его.

Ещё один нетерпеливый возглас Датча поторопил его, к нему присоединился Хозия, и Артур, запахнув пальто, ловко застегнул его на все пуговицы. Он мельком проверил кобуру, но это была обманчивая небрежность. Джон знал, с каким тщанием Артур ухаживает за всем, что ему принадлежит — оружием, лошадьми, людьми.

Это тоже вызывало странные чувства в нём.

Прошаркав на стоптанных сапогах к двери, Артур обернулся.

— Марстон? — резко позвал он.

Джон с трудом изогнулся на кровати, чтобы увидеть его.

— Ну что?

— Знаешь, шрамы придают мужественности...

Джон заломил здоровую бровь.

— Эм, спасибо?

— ... но не в твоём случае.

Артур вскинул голову, и тогда Джон увидел верхнюю часть его лица. Тёплые морщинки вокруг глаз Артура Моргана проступили так ясно, что даже смех уже был не нужен.

Он улыбался. Залихватски. Немного язвительно. Но улыбался.

Джону стало _так_ горячо в груди.

— Увидимся, малыш Джонни, — Артур напоследок прикоснулся двумя пальцами к шляпе, и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
